Flying-Type Life Chapter 5
As Swervum walked down the alley, fog started to surround him. Soon, he couldn't see anything around him, so he stopped. The fog felt unnatural and smelled weird. He knew something was up. A deep voice echoed between the surrounding buildings: "Heyyy, someone stepped into some shit!" The Servum quickly took a defensive stance, trying to identify the location of the voice, but its owner found him first. Out of the mist stepped a Final Stage Hedorah wearing a blue and pink Los Angeles' Lakers cap. one of his tubes had a burning Maneater stuck in it, and he put a box e-cig in his other tube, inhaling then blowing out some vapor towards Swervum, who jumped away. "Come one man, don't be a buzzkill! Let's party for a while! Juice told me not to but who gives a shit." Hearing that name, Swervum got even more on guard. "How do you know him?" he asked. The Smog Monster giggled a bit and answered: "I joined his squad! We gon' take over New-York and beat up all the assholes that wanna stop us!" He took a few more puffs. "That includes you, pal." Knowing he had no way out due to being unable to see anything in the mist, the Flying-type decided to take the first strike. He spun towards Vapedorah and used his momentum to hit his foe across the face. The Hedorah staggered backwards, visibly hurt, but Swervum could feel his tail burning from touching the acidic body of his enemy. Quickly recovering, the Smog Monster shouted "I'm gonna kick your ass!" as he attempted to slap the Flying-type, who easily dodged. Swervum once again painfully hit with his tail, this time making Vapedorah fall and drop his e-cig. As he got up, he fired a Hedorium Light Beam from his left eye, then his right, both dodged. Once he stood up, dark purplish clouds started emanating from Vapedorah. "I'm tipsy but I ain't gonna miss now!" he said as dozens of eyes started opening all over his body, and They all started shooting Hedorium Light Beams. Swervum tried to dodge as best as he could, but there were too many. He got hit by one, then another, then a lot in quick succession. His body burning, the Servum fell to the ground. His vision grew black, and his foe's cackling slowly faded until he couldn't hear anything. "You can bring them back." Swervum heard the cloaked voice again. How? He wanted to ask, but he couldn't speak. "You will have to accept this power if you want to save them." Give it to me! I need it! The black turned into white, revealing a black cap that had been there all along. He opened his eyes and stood up. His wounds were healed and he was now wearing a black New-York Yankees cap. "What? How?" the Hedorah questioned, and he fired some more eye beams. They didn't affect the Servum, who pointed his palm towards Vapedorah. The Smog Monster caught on fire. A dark, purple fire. He yelled in agonising pain. He screamed and screamed, melting and burning, until there was nothing left. The fog cleared, revealing the night sky above Swervum along with the surroundings. "Good job." the cloaked figure said. Category:Flying-Type Life Category:Key Mace's Stories Category:Universe 20541432 Category:Fanfiction